Good Morning Drew
by goldensphere
Summary: Drew is having the best morning ever, along with his glamorous hair, as we all know. What could possibly go wrong?


**Hello everyone! I'm goldensphere. This is my first story. I thought I'd write it from Drew's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **I do not own pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Sunshine poured through my bedroom window as I, Drew Hayden, woke up to start another fantastic day. I flipped my hair as I went to wash my face and get dressed. I wondered how anybody could _live_ without great hair like me (not trying to brag, just saying). I didn't forget my manners though, and said 'thank you' every time my nannies complimented my hair as they conditioned it. After that, I put on some hair gel. Once I had a scrumptious breakfast made especially for me by Humphrey, my chef, I said good bye as I headed outside. My nannies' comments of my gorgeous hair followed me as I went.

The weather outside was perfect. My hair glistened in the gleaming sun. I felt the urge to flip it again, and so I did. It was a perfect day for a walk around the neighbourhood.

 _I have such wonderful, green hair_ , I thought to myself. _Green, like the leaves of roses. Green, like shining emerald. Even the birds seemed to be singing about it. What could ever go wrong when you have great hair like this?_ I soon found out.

If I hadn't been daydreaming about my hair, I would have seen where I was going. A rock was in my way and I tripped on it!

"Nooooo!" I cried as I tripped right into a mud puddle. My hair was soaked in mud! My hair was _ruined!_ My _day_ was ruined! Why me?

I got up quickly and headed straight for home. How would I explain this to my nannies? I could imagine the horrified expressions on each of their faces.

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, I came across none other than Gary Oak. The moment he saw me, a smile spread across his face.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at my hair!" I grouched through my gritted teeth. Of course, Gary did the complete opposite of what I had said.

"Thought you'd make your hair grow better with some soil huh, Grasshead?" Gary taunted.

"It's _not_ funny!" I yelled. "You're just jealous because I have better hair than you!" The boy ignored me.

"Oh, it makes perfect sense," continued Gary. "You water it, then add some soil. How else does one grow grass on his head?"

"Gary, I'm _warning_ you!" I said, turning red.

"And of _course_ , that red would look perfect, just like some red roses in the grass," Gary kept talking. "You're so good at it. You should be a gardener someday, Drew."

"I warned you!" I exclaimed and, before I knew it, I had jumped right onto Gary and tackled him down. I was just about to punch him when I thought, _What am I doing? Is this really me about to punch Gary?_ Guilt washed over me. But before I could get up and apologize, Gary tackled me back.

Luckily, Before Gary could do anything big to me, my butler showed up.

"Young Sir Drew, I-" The butler froze as he saw the situation I was in.

"What is going on here?!" cried my butler.

Gary and I immediately got up.

"Is this a fight I see?" demanded the butler as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Of course not!" I quickly lied. "We were just, um, playing." I felt guilty telling a lie, but if he _really_ knew what happened, I'd be in such big trouble.

"You must never rough-play, young man," the butler said sternly and then asked, "Why, what happened to your hair?"

"I tripped into the mud," I mumbled feeling ashamed at once. "I'm sorry, Butler." My butler had never really told me his real name before. He tut-tutted.

"Yeah, um, I think I'll just go now," Gary blurted out awkwardly. I was surprised. I had forgotten he was there at the moment.

"You must be more careful, Young Sir Drew," the butler reminded me as Gary awkwardly walked away.

"Yes, Butler, I'm sorry," I said again.

"Now let's get home and get all that mud out." The butler started walking back as I obediently followed.

"Umm, Butler?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

My butler chuckled. "Oh, just in case."

"Just in case of _what?_ "

"Just in case you were in the exact situation you were in."

I was quiet the rest of the way back.

As I had expected, all my nannies were extremely shocked when they saw my hair.

"What happened, Dear?" asked one.

"Poor little angel!" cried another.

"I believe that rough-play with that boy caused you to fall in the mud, Young Sir Drew?" my butler questioned me.

Once again, I felt guilty for lying, as everybody was now looking at me, looking even more shocked. I finally admitted the truth.

"We weren't _exactly_ rough-playing," I mumbled. "I just got mad that he was making fun of my hair."

" _Your_ hair?!" exclaimed one of my nannies. "That boy doesn't know what he's talking about! Come, let's wash your gorgeous hair!"

The other nannies squealed in delight and quickly lead me to the hair salon in my mansion (it was made especially for me ever since I was five years old).

As they washed my hair, and once again conditioned it, they told me how very shiny and glamorous it would be once they were done. And of course, when it comes to my hair, my nannies are always right.

 _Let's start this all over again_ , I thought as I, yes, again, put on some hair gel. But this time, I brought my butler along for the walk so he could remove anything I could trip on out of my way.

This is going to be the best morning ever!

* * *

 **And that's that! My first story is complete. Tell me how it was in the reviews; feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
